X men: the new evolution
by EnderDragonsKid
Summary: This is my first story and it is a OC story. This is about a bunch of young kids who are mutants. Yes I know, crap summary. I do not own the x men.
1. enter Professor X, Danny and Megan

Danny and his sister Megan were playing on the Xbox when a man in a wheel chair knocked on the door

Danny's mum: Hello? Can I help you?

Professor X: yes please can I see your children?

Danny's mum: what have they done this time? Danny! Megan!

Two kids one boy one girl ran down stairs. The boy had long, mucky blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about 5 7 or 5 8. The girl had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about 5 2 or 5 3.

Danny: not trying to be rude or owt, but what do you want?

Megan: Danny! Sorry about my brother, my name is Megan and this is my brother Danny

Professor X: Nice to meet you Megan, Danny, I have heard that you two are mutants.

Danny: Yes that is true my power is water controlling and my sisters power is detecting mutants.

Professor X: I've got one question to ask you. Do you want to join my school of mutants?

Megan: shall we Danny?

Danny:I am definitely going any way even if you don't

Megan: so that's decided, we're both going.

Professor X: thank you, you have both given me the best possible answer.


	2. Enter Shadowcat,Avalanche,Mark And Luis

Mark hated his dad, his dad has been fighting with his mum since they split up and they've been split up 10 years. Mark was a boy with green hair due to his mutation, green eyes and is 5 6. He is 16 years old and his mutation is controlling nature.

Mark: stay away from my mum you creep!

Mark hoisted his dad in the air with vines, summoned a grass tornado and sent his dad flying.

Kitty: Nice job Mark

Mark: thanks mum

The professor rolled up.

Mark: hey prof, I beat dad up

Professor: he was here?

Kitty: yeah, he 'was', Mark sent him flying with one grass tornado

Professor: Mark Pryde, you get more interesting, every day. Anyways, I have two questions to ask. The first is, if Mark wants to, he can stay here with me if that's alright with you miss Pryde?

Mark: can I mum pleeeeeeeeease

Kitty: hmmm...Ok.

Mark: Thanks mum! Thanks prof!

Professor: no prob, go meet the other two if you want while me and your mum have a chat

Mark goes of to see Megan and Danny

Professor: I was wondering if you are free to get a new recruit.

Kitty: yeah I'll go,

Professor:we also might need Megan she'll calm things down if they get rough since she is the kindest here.

Professor X and Kitty went off to find Megan

Megan: Oh! Hello Miss Pryde, hello professor!

Professor: Hello Megan, do you want to come recruit a new mutant with me and miss Pryde

Megan: sure!

Megan, Kitty and Professor X go off to recruit Luis

Professor X knocks on his door

Luis: hello?

Luis was a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and he was 5 5. He was 15 and his mutation was never missing a target with his guns. Megan decided she had a liking of this boy.

Professor: hello, can we talk to you?

Luis: Uh... Sure!

Professor X explains everything about the school, why they want to recruit him and how special he is.

Luis: so if your mutants like me, I will shoot you, and you will dodge some how.

Megan was scared.

Professor: kitty.

Kitty: hold on Megan.

Bang!

Luis: woah, you are mutants! You know what, I might join this school. How many you got?

Professor: 3 including Megan here

Luis: Then I'm joining.


	3. Enter Jean,BoomBoom,Gambit, John and Sam

I may of screwed up Gambits accent in this chapter.

Professor X took of Cerebro's headset and passed it to Jean

Professor: Your right Jean, Rogue and Remy do have a son and so does Tabitha.

Jean: shall we recruit them straight away?

Professor: yes, we'll recruit them as soon as possible,

Professor and Jean arrived at Rogue and Gambits new house. And knocked on the door.

Remy: Hello? Ah! Good to see ya prefesser, Hello! Jeanny! What iz eet?

Professor: hello Mr LeBeau we heard that you and Rogue have a son?

Remy: ah yez, we were figuring yad come soona or later, Johnny!

John LeBeau was a smart kid but one of the quiet kind. He had brown hair like his Dad and a white strip in it like his mum. He had red eyes due to his mutation and was 16 years old. He was 5 6 and his X-genes were poison hands.

John:Yeh dad? Oh is this the Professor?

Remy: Yep, so do ya want ta go wiz him lak meh and ya mam did?

John: yeh!

The 3 went back to the Mansion and waiting for them was Tabitha and her son Sam.

Jean: well, if it isn't boom boom!

Tabitha: Jean! Good to see you! Who's left at the institute?

Jean: well; me, professor, Logan, kitty, kurt, Scott, and the 5 new recruits.

Sam: aren't you going to tell them why we're here? Or are you going to have a mothers meeting?

Tabitha: oh right yes. Professor, please can my son stay here with you?

Professor:sure! We're more than likely to have a new member on the team.

Sam: cool!

Professor: John, Sam, go off to meet the other 4

John and Sam: ok

John and Sam head into the institute.


	4. enter wolverine and stephanie

Professor: Logan, come with me, I have found a mutant with an ability like yours.

Logan: Got it Chuck, lemme guess, regenaration?

Professor: yup, but she can also fly.

Logan: she better not fly us home!

Professor: she wont, you'll survive!

Logan and professor X went off to recruit stephanie.

Stephanie was a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and was 5 4. Her Mutation was flying and was 16 years old.

Stephanie was playing Kirby with herself when a man in a wheelchair rolled up with a gruff looking man pushing him.

Professor: Excuse me, are you Stephanie Richardson?

Steph: Yea, why?

Professor: we would like to talk.

Steph: are you the FBI?

Logan:I wish, we're mutants like you.

Steph: your not like me at all. What are your powers?

Logan: regeneration and claws.

Steph: hey! I have regeneration too! But I can fly instead of claws.

Professor: do you want to join our mutant group?

Steph: uhh... OK! I'm coming.

The three arrive back at the institute

In everyones heads:**All new mutants! Meet at the entrance!**

everyone rushed to the enhance

Mark: whats up professor?

Professor: whats up is the sky. This girl here, she is called Stephanie Richardson-

Steph: but you can call me Steph!

Professor: as I was saying, she is the final member of the team for now, and I have the lists of the rooms:

Megan and Steph

Danny and Mark

Luis and Sam

John is on his own because of his Mutation.

Professor: Meet in the Library tomorrow, we have to introduce ourselves properly.


	5. Meeting in the library and storm

Megan was writing in her diary about each day when there was a knock on the door.

Megan: come in!

Luis: hey Megs, prof wants us in the library.

Megan: Thanks Luis! I'll be down in a sec.

Megan went downstairs into the library.

In Storm and Logan's head**: both of you come to the library.**

Storm and Logan arrived at the Library.

Professor: Now everybody is here, let's start. I know you already know each other, but let's introduce each other better, like with codenames for , you first your the captain.

Danny: Hi I'm Danny Foxxer, I'm 17, my power is controlling water and I want my name to be Hydro.

Mark: I'm Mark Pryde, I'm 16, my power is controlling nature and I want my name to be Vine

Luis: Hi, I'm Luis Calibre, I'm 15, I never miss a target with my guns and my name is Wildshot

John: I'm John LeBeau, I'm 15, and my powers toxic skin and I want to be called Toxin

Sam: Hey guys, I'm called Sam Williams, I'm 16, my power is creating bombs in my hands and my codename is going to be Dynamite.

Megan: I'm Megan Foxxer but you can call me Megs, I'm only 14, my power is detecting mutants and my codename is Trace.

Steph: hi, I'm Stephanie Richardson but call me Steph, I'm 16, my powers are flying and regeneration and my name is Wyvern.

Logan: you'll see me as a teacher, so call me Mr Howlett. But during missions, call me Wolverine.

Storm: I'm another teacher, miss Munroe, during missions, Storms the name.


	6. The Brotherhood attack, Ryan and JJ

A ShoutOut to 15 for creating these two new characters, JJ and Ryan

JJ: Ryan! There it is!

Ryan: well, we better hurry up and get there before those four get us.

Ryan and JJ were twins, Ryan's power was manipulating fire, while JJ's was changing objects into different objects. JJ was 5 9 while Ryan was 6 0. JJ had brown hair and ryan has were both 16.

R yan: JJ! Knock on the door then!

JJ: uhh.. Ok

Knock knock

Danny opened the door

Danny: can we help you?

Ryan: speak JJ!

JJ: uhh... We are being chased by a few boys who call themselves the brotherhood

Ryan: yeah, they want us to join their team and I said no so they chased us here

Someone as fast as lightning ran to the boys

Pietro: hey remember us boys?

Ryan: there here!

Danny: you 6! The brotherhood are here!

Mark, Megan, Luis, Steph, Sam and John came rushing out.

Ryan: let's fight

Ryan, JJ and Steph fought quicksilver; Danny and Megan fought toad; Mark and Luis fought Avalanche and John and Sam fought blob and they all won.

Ryan: JJ speak!

JJ: me and my brother would like to join

Professor: that would be a great idea! Get to know everyone you two,

**Steph looks hot, but I daren't ask her out because I know Ryan will steal her **JJ thought.

Yes, the brotherhood will be recruiting mutants as well as the X men.


	7. The brotherhood's new recruit

XShoutOut to Cheshire Kitty for creating Zorra and one to ColorfulMoon for creating Anna and Rex.

Lance: hey guys! We have a new recruit!

Pietro: what's his powers?

Zorra: I am NOT a boy! Who are these guys Lance? You said you had a awesome team, instead, you have a toad, a boy with white hair, a fat guy and a vampire.

Zorra Sinclair was a girl with blue hair, golden eyes and her power was psionic blasts.(causing pain to peoples minds) was 17 and was 5 2.

Pietro: sorrrrrrry princess.

Meanwhile,

Anna: Rex! Your a mutant too!

Rex: am I? Cool!

Anna Kordova had purple eyes, brown hair, she was 13 and 4 7. Her mutation is Empathy.(healing tears)

Rex Kordova was Anna Kordova's adopted brother. He has light blonde hair, green eyes, he was 9 and 3 8. His power is electric transportation.

Meanwhile, with the Xmen,

There was a knock on Luis's Door

Luis: who is it?

Megan: me! Megan!

Luis: come in! So, what is it?

Megan: I have two things to say, one is the brotherhood recruited someone.

Luis: and... What's number two?

Megan: will you go out with me?

Luis: What?

Megan: If you don't want to-

Luis: no I will.

Megan: you will? Thank you!

Megan hugs Luis.


	8. Shad

Another ShoutOut to mrwinn15 for creating shad.

Shad Johnson, A mutant called Mountain, knocked on the brotherhood door.

Toad: Yo, Brotherhood boardin' house,

Shad: I'm joining you.

Toad: you can join, but you have to sign a form first Mr Hotshot.

Shad punched Toad.

Shad: I'm called Shad, not Mr hotshot, and I'm joining. Where's your leader?

Toad: Th-that w-way.

Shad finds Lance.

Shad: hey, Lance,

Lance: yes... Who are you?

Shad: Shad, and I'm your new recruit.

Meanwhile,

JJ: hey Ryan,

Ryan: Wassup JJ?

JJ: how I ask a girl out?

Ryan: Like this, who is the girl?

JJ: Steph,

Ryan: follow me, Hey Steph, will you go out with me?

Steph:Sure!

Steph hugs Ryan.

Ryan: like that,

JJ:but-but-but I wanted to ask her out! I hate you Ryan! F*** you!


	9. The Date and the Brotherhood meet X men

PLuis and Megan were deciding where to go on their first date,

Luis: where do you want to go Megs?

Megan: I think Cosmos is nice,

Luis: oh, I was Thinking about Al Raj, but its your choice,

Megan: thank you Luis!

Meanwhile,

Lance: hey Shad, Zorra, do you want to meet our enemies?

Shad: Whatever,

Zorra: do we fight 'em?

Lance: no, we need more teammates.

With the x men,

Alarms went off.

Luis: no time for that now, intruders!

Megan: come on,it's the brotherhood with two other mutants, whoever they are, let's get 'em.

All 9 X men arrive at the entrance.

Mark: Dad?

Lance: hello Mark, these two fine young kids are Zorra and Shad.

Shad: yo, 'sup we yo new enemies.

Mark: Dad, you only have two.

Pietro: well we're recruiting more! Your so stupid you X men,

Danny: that's it I've had enough, I'm drowning these fools,

Shad turned to rock form.

Zorra put her hand to her head.

Luis pulled his guns out.

Sam formed bombs.

John took his gloves off.

Ryan formed fire.

Steph and Megan: GUYS! WE ARE NOT FIGHTING THEM!

Lance: at least the girls know what's right for you.

Fred: Y-yeah! You don't know what your up against!

Steph: aaaaaaaggghhhh! My head! It hurts!

JJ and Ryan ran to Steph

JJ: Steph! Are you OK?

Steph: yeah, why am I out side though?

They take Steph to the Infirmary.

Hank: she has memory loss. Not bad but she can't remember 3 hours ago.

Ryan: it has something to do with that Zorra, she looked like she was about to cause pain to someone's head. I was expecting Danny, not Steph.

Steph: the last thing I remember was Ryan asking me out.

JJ: Ugghh... Don't remind me.

Ryan: JJ! You better be happy for us!

JJ: *gulp* y- yeah, I am!


	10. Ryu, Adam and sibling secrets

ShoutOut to darkrith for creating Ryu and ShoutOut to GaredBattlespike for creating Adam.

Lance: hey Zorra, do you want to come with me to get a new mutant?

Zorra: sure whatever.

Lance: his name is Adam keys, he can change the weight of objects so he can pick them up.

Lance and Zorra go to get Adam.

Shad was working out when Toad bounded up to him.

Toad: Hey Shad,

Shad: what do you want frog?

Toad: I want to ask if your gay or not.

Shad put Toad in a headlock.

Shad: what did you just call me?

Toad: I-I didn't call you anything!

Shad: then what did you say?

Toad: I asked if you were gay!

Shad: well I'm not.

Toad: good, 'cause I'm off to get a gay mutant.

Shad: lemme guess. I'm coming.

Toad: yep.

Toad and Shad go to get the gay mutant

Meanwhile with the X men,

The X men are talking about if they have any younger brothers or sisters.

Steph: hey guys. anyone got any younger siblings? I have a brother called Jack he's 11

JJ: yeah, me and Ryan have a younger brother called Tyler. He's Ten this month.

Steph: Have you? That's so cute Ryan!

JJ: (sigh,)

In JJ's head: **I know how you feel, that happened to me when Jean asked Scott out. And also, tell everyone I'm back please.**

JJ: hey everyone! Miss Frost's back!

Danny: Whatever.

Steph: have you got any younger brothers or sisters Danny?

Megan: no we haven't. Have you Luis?

Luis: Yes.

Megan: what's his name?

Luis: her, her names Davina. she's ten as well.

Danny: Mark?

Mark: Nope.

John: I have, he's called Quinn. He's 12.

Sam: I have two, Will and Laura, They're both 11.

Back with the Zorra, Adam and Lance.

Adam: what do you want?

Adam was a boy whose 19 years old, he was 5 8, he has no hair but has small horns on his head and his eyes are blue. You already know his power from Lance.

Lance: we heard your a mutant.

Adam: so you heard about me throwing that truck?

Zorra: uhhh... yes. we did!

lance: no, we didn't. we heard about you from our mutant detector.

Adam: right. then what do you want?

Lance: do you want to join our mutant group?

Adam: Fine! I'll join!

Zorra: Sweet! I mean whatever.

With Toad, Ryu and Shad.

Ryu: Hello, could I help you?

Toad: yes, we heard your a mutant.

Ryu: why are you here? are you gay too?

Shad puts Ryu in a headlock

Shad: No.

Ryu: so why are you here?

Toad: we want to recruit you.

Ryu: for a mutant group?

Toad: yup.

Ryu: yes, I will join.


	11. The Breakup and Battle

At breakfast.

Everbodys eating apart from JJ who's just playing with his cornflakes.

JJ somehow sets on fire.

JJ: Ryan! Why?

Steph: What the hell Ryan? Danny! Put him out please!

Danny: OK.

Danny puts JJ out.

Later.

Steph: why did you set fire to JJ?

Ryan: to have a laugh? It's simple!

Steph: Didn't see anyone laughing. Did you?

Ryan: Yes! Me!

Steph: you did it!

Ryan: so?

Steph: you know what? I'm breaking up with you.

Ryan: fine!

Steph: fine!

Steph leaves.

Steph goes to JJ's room.

Steph: JJ?

JJ: who is it?

Steph: me, Steph.

JJ: oh, come in.

Steph: are you OK?

JJ: from earlier? No. Anyways, why are you here? Shouldn't you be making out with your son of a b**** boyfriend?

Steph: no, I dumped him. Will you go put with me instead?

JJ: whatever.

Steph: thanks JJ!

Meanwhile, with Danny, Megan and Luis.

Danny: what are you two hiding?

Luis: shall we tell him?

Megan: yes, I think he should know

Alarms go off

Megan: Intruders!

Danny: who is it Megs?

Megan:do you remember Shad and Zorra?

Luis: yes?

Megan: they have two more!

Danny: I'm drowning them this time!

With JJ and Steph

JJ: come on steph

Steph: I'm off ahead!

Steph fly's off.

Everybody arrives outside

Mark: well well well. If isn't dads slaves!

Adam: hey I ain't a slave

Sam: then why are you fighting for him?

Adam picks up a section of the wall and throws it at Sam

John: Sam! Quick! Blow it up!

John and Sam start fighting Adam.

John: you won't like it when I touch you.

Adam: you won't.

Sam: but I will!

Sam throws a bomb at Adam and floors him.

John: now I will.

john touches Adam.

Adam: aaaaaaaagggghhhhh!

With steph, Danny and Megan.

Steph: hey Zorra! Remember when you mindwiped me?o

Zorra: yes actually, I'm suprised you didn't die.

Megan: she has regeneration!

Zorra: Hey Waterbender! You don't have regen do you?

Danny: no.

Zorra: good, take this.

Danny: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Danny dies.

Megan: Danny! Noooooo! Why! Why everyone that I love! First my Dad, now Danny! Next up your gonna kill Luis! But your not!

Megan and Steph punch Zorra in the face at the same time.

With Mark and Luis.

Luis: no, how?

Mark: what?

Luis: Danny's... Dead.

Mark: No way, let's get revenge!

Luis: on who though? Zorra's knocked out and Adam's Poisoned. So gay boy or Shad?

Mark: how about shad?

Luis: OK.

Mark and Luis start fighting shad.

Shad: you know your bullets won't affect me.

Luis: so if I use my Adamantium bullets then it'll work.

Mark hoists Shad in the air with Vines

Mark: Shoot him now!

Bang!

Shad dropped to the ground.

With Ryan and JJ.

Ryan: JJ! Turn this rock into a cannonball.

JJ: OK, whatever.

Ryan: Thanks, now watch this.

Ryan throws the cannonball at Ryu and knocks him out.

JJ: that was so easy.

I am NOT going to do Danny's since I've never been to one and I don't know what you do apart from cry.


End file.
